I don't know
by ColeTurner21
Summary: My life if you can call it like that was a living hell till the angel safed me


Today is a rather normal day for me but I would definitely say that my days are different than the average day of all the other people wherever I am. I don't wake up by the alarm clock, take a shower, have breakfast and go to work. No…I wake up when my body hurts like hell or when I get a visitor. And I would rather go without the visits cos they aren't the usual visits from a friend or family to chat or cook together. They are monsters or something like that. I really don't know exactly what they are. Every time they "visit" me they beat the shit out of me or just have some fun with knives and things like that. A few minutes ago two or maybe three of them suddenly appeared again. I still don't know how they do that but though I can't see them anymore I always hear that strange sound once they appear. Now I am lying flat on my stomach while they hold me down and test how sharp their knives are. I can assure you they're really sharp cos they cut easily through my flesh but it wouldn't hurt so much if they just wouldn't do it so fucking slowly. It sounds like they are enjoying it whereas I would rather love to scream in pain but it's difficult without my tongue. How did that all happen? Well I would love to know the answer to that question too but the problem is I can't remember anything at all.

Darkness. That's the first thing I really remember. It was dark and cold. And I was afraid. As soon as my eyes were used to the darkness I noticed I was in a room where was nothing other than me and the chains that are usually attached to my wrists if I don't have visitors. There are no windows nor a door so I can't remember when I've last seen the sun or the sky for that matter. Not that I could see them now anyway I lost my eye sight a long time ago. It's always cold here especially since I am only wearing boxers and they didn't bother to turn on the heating of course. I don't know my name, where I am or why I am here. The monsters call me Belthazor sometimes but I really hope that's not my name cos it sounds kind of odd, doesn't it? No one told me what's going on or why they do that but they often call me traitor or halfblood. In the beginning I asked questions but it made one monster really angry once and that was the day I lost my tongue. So after that I tried not to make any noises or fight them cos it made it always much worse. When I once hit one of them at the time when I was still trying to fight my way out of here it costs me many bones and now I can't even see them so I gave up and just put up with it as good as I can. I still hope that someday one of them kills me but it seems like they always stop right before it happens.

"It's my turn now" one of the monsters barks and brings me back to the present time unfortunately. I can feel that they change positions. Blood is running down my face again and I hate that nasty taste in my mouth. The next monster pushes his knee into my backbone and it feels like it will break every minute. Then he grabs my hand and crushes it increasing the pressure slowly. I already know from experience how it feels when bones are about to break so I know what is coming even before every bone in my hand breaks. "How does it feel to be weak Belthazor?" he hisses into my ear and something wet is running down my face. I am not sure if I want to know what it is. But then I suddenly hear a strange noise followed by a loud bang and the monster's weight on my backbone is gone. "It's not your turn so back off witches" the monster sounds really angry. Wait, did he just say witches? I suddenly realize his word choice and promptly try to crawl into the opposite direction of his voice. Unfortunately someone steps on my leg and I have to stay where I am for the moment. "We didn't dismiss you yet" one of the monsters snarls but again the pain vanishes within seconds and I can hear something hitting the wall. "Get away from him" I now hear a woman's voice and start to crawl into the direction where I assume no one standing there. "We will get what we paid for so if you don't want to die I suggest you leave now" one of them hisses in a dangerous voice while I arrive at a corner of the room. "We will but only with him" another woman shouts back and I can hear someone approaching me. I try to protect my head with my arms like I always do especially when I hear they start fighting. Then all I hear are explosions and therefore I can't pinpoint any more where all of them are cos it's too loud so I just stay where I am and pray that they kill each other. Then I hear strange noises and it feels like someone lit a bonfire. "What did you do to him?" one of the women asks clearly sounding angry. "I didn't do anything I was just holding him down" the monster's voice clearly shows fear and I like it. "What is this here?" the woman wants to know and I hope I will get some answers now. "If you pay the owner of him with powers you can torture the traitor. One power for 30 minutes and if you want more for example cutting off a finger you have to pay 4 powers but it's not allowed to kill him" the monster explains but what does he mean with powers and why the hell do I have an owner? Am I a slave or something like that? I can't remember the year but I was quite sure we aren't in medieval times. "Who is responsible for this" one of the other woman hisses and I would love to know that too. "I can't tell you more he will kill me" the monster begs and I start to like that women. "Why do you think we won't kill you too?" I am sure I start to pale. Maybe my knowledge of human nature deceives me and she isn't as nice as I thought. Again I hear that noise but I can't class it. "Shit" one of the women hisses sounding disappointed. I don't even know if they are humans so I start to lash out when I hear footsteps coming closer again. "Cole it's me Prue" she apparently talks to me but I have no clue who she is. "We're here to help you" she claims but I won't fall for that trick again. Last time someone wanted to "help" me I ended up with a broken jaw and they laughed their ass off because I trusted them. "Prue he is afraid" a woman on the right site obviously notices my fear. "Do you remember anything?" the woman is right in front of me and I try to push her away but she grabs my hand and I flinch immediately cos it's the one which got crushed earlier. "I'll take that as a no" she doesn't let go off my hand but suddenly I feel something warm. I try to pull away afraid it will hurt me in a way or another but she holds onto my hand firmly. "It's okay Cole. No one is gonna hurt you" she whispers and I don't move anymore.

The unbearable pain in my hand vanishes more and more and she puts my hand on my leg when it's gone completely. Then I feel the warmth on my arms and chest and I start to relax cos it seems like she is really helping me. "Don't be afraid okay. I have to get a little bit closer now" she warns me and I immediately tense afraid my hope will be crushed once again. "I won't hurt you Cole" she assures me before I feel her hand on my eyes. Nevertheless I start to tremble with fear cos losing my eye sight was the horrendous ordeal I've ever experienced and I certainly don't want to go through anything like that ever again. Unfortunately I can't pull away my head cos the wall is right behind me but I stop to fight her touch when I suddenly see some light shining through my very own eyes. I immediately have to squint my eyes cos it's too bright but as soon as my eyes are used to it I see her face. At first everything is blurred and I can't make out any details but it starts to clear more and more until I see her clearly. She looks like an angel and smiles at me with her shining eyes. She has long brown hair, green eyes and is beautiful but then I notice right behind her are 3 other women which stare at me. The woman on my right site is embraced by another woman obviously cos she is crying heavily. On the left sight is another woman with red hair and she looks at me with pity. "Do you remember us Cole?" the angel asks me and I just shake my head way too overwhelmed at the moment. It feels like years that I've seen anything and I can't stop to look at the women noticing all the different colours on them. My world was literally black and I've never thought that would ever change again. "Everything will be alright now" the angel looks at me and I look right into her eyes. She touches my face with her hand and I like the feeling of her warm and smooth skin but then everything is black again.

When I wake up I am lying in a bed with warm blankets and soft pillows under my head. I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world right now. "Hey you're awake" a woman's voice startles me and I tense as soon as I realize it's not the angel which kind of disappoints me. Of course this woman is also beautiful and her smile is wait now she isn't smiling anymore. She looks kind of sad. Did I do something wrong? "Everything is alright" she touches my hand and my reflexes kick in so I pull my hand away immediately. And again she looks so sad. "I will get Prue for you" she leaves and I remember that was the name of the angel so I am really looking forward to see her again. Both women return minutes later and the angel sits down on the bed right beside me. "Everything alright Cole?" she asks and I just stare at her. She is even more beautiful than I remember but the other woman still looks sad. Why the hell does she look so sad? "Hey talk to me" the angel touches my hand and I feel a warm feeling running through my veins upon her touch. She looks at me full of expectations and I try to remember her question but I have to admit I was way too distracted by her eyes. When I still don't say a word she starts to move and I am afraid she will leave so I grab her hand and beg "Don't leave". When she sits down again I start to relax and oh my god! Was that my voice? Did I just talk? I talked! I immediately start to use my tongue and the angel starts to laugh. I would make a happy dance immediately if I weren't that tired. How did she do that? Is she really an angel? I lost my whole tongue and I am sure you can't just reattach a tongue after such a long time and where the hell would she have found my tongue of all things anyway. I can't stop to roll my tongue and both women laugh at me. "How did you do that?" I ask her a little bit shy not used to my voice anymore. "I have my ways" she grins at me and I could drown in that beautiful smile. The other woman leaves the room and I am sure I saw a glint of tears in her eyes. The angel gazes after her and I feel sorry though I don't know what I did wrong. "Do you want to eat or drink something?" she asks me and I just nod not sure what to say. "Okay then come with me" she holds out her hand and I grab it immediately. She pulls me off the bed but I have suddenly huge problems to stand on my feet. Seems like my legs aren't used to my weight anymore but it's hardly surprising since I spend all my time either kneeling, lying, sitting or pinned to the wall by the monster's hand on my throat. Fortunately the angel grabs my arm instantly and holds me upright. We leave the room and slowly walk down a little corridor until we reach some stairs. I take a look around and it seems that we are in an old house. Each step is strenuous but the more I struggle the more I can hold on to my angel so I won't complain. She keeps me upright till we reach the end of the stairs and I take a seat in the living room on a very comfortable couch. She vanishes into another room which I presume must be the kitchen cos it smells great there. I hear whispering from 3 or maybe even 4 voices but can't make out the words. So I have another look around and notice pictures on the wall but I don't dare to stand up afraid I would fall down immediately. The living room has old furniture too and I am sure they are mostly heirlooms. No one would keep such an ugly grandfather clock voluntary. Then I notice I am wearing a pajama and also new boxers so they apparently undressed my old boxers and I can't help but smile slightly. The people in the kitchen giggle about something but I still can't hear anything precise. The giggles die down and I hear clattering before all 4 women and a man walk into the room with plates and glasses. They put everything on the dining table and return to the kitchen only to come back with many bowls. I can't remember when I last eat let alone drink something but though I didn't get food or water for many weeks or maybe even months I really lost track of time I surprisingly didn't die of thirst. I often wished it would have been the case cos sometimes I just wanted to die instead of bearing all the pain the monsters caused me.

"Cole" "Hey Cole" "Cole" the angel apparently tries to call me so I better get used to that name at least it's better than Belthazor which doesn't sound like a human being at all. She comes over to me and offers her hand to help me stand up which I gladly take. Her hands are soft yet she has a really firm grip and I really like that. She pulls me over to the dining table where I sit down next to her. The other women and also the man are all looking at me sadly and I try not to blush upon their stares. "Okay so let's eat" the woman which hugged the crying woman earlier says. I am not really hungry I think my body just forgot about it one day and didn't want to bother me with a feeling of hunger all the time. "What do you want?" the angel looks at me. No. Prue. Her name is Prue. I have to remember that. I just shrug cos I don't know what I actually like and dislike. So she just puts me a little bit from everything on my plate and smiles again. I smile back and I am sure I look like an idiot but I don't care. I start with the potatoes and I can say that I like them. So note to self: potatoes good. The vegetables are also very delicious except one that I don't know the name of. But I can remember how it looks so note to self: don't eat anything that looks like that. Prue suddenly starts to chuckle and grins like a Cheshire cat without any recognizable reason so everyone is looking at her now. "Sorry" she quickly apologizes and glances at me before she continues to eat. I concentrate on my plate and try the meat which is by far more than delicious so I am sure I am not a vegetarian in any way. But after a few more bites I suddenly don't feel so good so I put the fork and knife down. All of them look at me immediately like I did something horrible. "You're nauseous" the woman who cried earlier says and I nod. Boy I really have to get their names or else I always have to say the crying woman to her. "Maybe you've eaten too fast" the red haired woman says and suddenly all of them stand up and are by my side. When the unknown man touches my shoulder I nearly hop off the chair. Fortunately the crying woman notices my growing panic and ushers everyone out except Prue and herself. "Too many people at once right" she looks at me and I nod a little bit ashamed. "It's okay. After everything you went through you're allowed to be afraid but we won't hurt you Cole" she tries to calm me but I only look to Prue. "I will get you into the bed" she comes to my aid and helps me up. Again we slowly climb the stairs and I lie down in the bed. "Do you want a tea maybe? I think your stomach isn't used to food anymore" she touches my hand and I instantly feel better though I am sure it's just imagination. "Yeah thanks" I whisper and she leaves the room but I can hear she is talking to the crying woman in the hallway. "I know Phoebe but he can't remember anything. We have to be careful" Prue tries to whisper to no avail. So Phoebe is the crying woman's name I really have to remember that later. The two walk down the stairs and minutes later Prue is back with a tea for me. "Here but be careful it's hot" she warns me when I grab the cup of tea. I carefully sip the tea and it's great to drink something warm after such a long time. "Where are we?" I ask cos I don't like the silence I really had enough silence when I was alone in that dark room. "Oh sorry I should have told you. San Francisco we're in San Francisco" she explains and I nod. "My name is Cole?" I don't want to annoy her but I am curious. "God I am really stupid. Yes your name is Cole Turner and my name is Prue Halliwell" she introduces herself officially. "And the others?" I want to know the names of them of course so I can address them in a decent way. "So the one who was here recently is my sister Phoebe. The one with the red hair is my half-sister Paige and the other one is my sister Piper with her husband Leo" Prue introduces me to the whole family. "Are we related too?" I ask and I hope it's not the case cos I really like Prue maybe even more than just as a friend. Prue blushes and I wonder what her answer will be. "No we're not related. But you're the ex-boyfriend of Phoebe" she whispers the last part and I just say okay cos I am somehow disappointed that I am not her ex-boyfriend. No! I mean just boyfriend! So the word ex is not involved in any way between us. "Do you want to sleep some more?" Prue offers and obviously wants to change the topic though she is still grinning. I don't want to make her uncomfortable so I just nod. "If you need something just call us okay?" she closes the door and I sadly noticed she didn't say 'call me'. I cover myself with the blanket and embrace the feeling of being safe again after a long time of pain and fear. It feels great to be in a house with normal persons who obviously care about me so I fall asleep quickly.

When I open my eyes again everything is dark again. Oh god I just dreamt everything? I am still in this hell waiting for the daily torture. I don't want to believe it. Then I hear the voice of Prue and my hopes are rising. "Prue help me" I shout as loud as I can. "Let me help you Cole" she whispers. "Please get me out of here" I beg and try to crawl in the direction of her voice but the chains are stopping me. "Let me help you with your hands" she is in front of me now and touches my hand. But suddenly she cuts deep into my wrist. "I will get you free" she laughs and I pull my hand back with all my strength. I crawl into the corner and try to put pressure on my heavily bleeding wrist. "Why do you do that?" I shout at her but then the background starts to change. The dark ceiling changes into a nice looking ceiling with paint on it and I see her face again. "Hey everything is alright. It was just a nightmare" she tries to calm me cos I am trembling with fear and touch my wrist absent-minded. "You're safe here Cole" she reassures me and grabs my shaking hand. The other family members are in the room as well and look at me like they really care for my safety. "Go back to sleep okay" Prue whispers but when she starts to pull back her hand I panic. She immediately stops and squeezes my hand gently while looking at me with her lovely smile. "I can stay" she says the 3 words I wanted to hear. Well I can think of another 3 words I want to hear from her but maybe later. "Phoebe will stay too so you feel safe okay" she looks to her sister and she smiles immediately. The other people leave the room and Phoebe sits down on the bed next to Prue. I would have preferred to be alone with Prue but being in a room with two beautiful women isn't that bad either. "You don't have to worry Cole. We will protect you" Phoebe grabs my other hand and Prue immediately lets go off my other hand which makes me sad. I am sure the feeling is recognizable in my facial expression but she suddenly doesn't look at me at all. Again I have the feeling I did something wrong. Prue stands up and I am afraid she will leave the room now too. But I don't want her to leave me now or ever if possible. I sigh when she just sits down in a chair opposite the bed and looks at me again. "You can sleep Cole" she offers when I yawn tiredly. I lie down again and thereby pull my hand away from Phoebe's grip. It doesn't take long until my eyes are closed hopefully with more pleasant dreams.

Author's note: well that's the first chapter :D let me know what you think


End file.
